New Year
by rhapsodybree
Summary: A continuation of the final scene of the movie. A New Year scene for our family.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

"Happy New Year!"

Graham grinned as his youngest daughter cheered. It was barely 9pm and she was already bringing in the new year. His grin widened as all picked up their champagne glasses and saluted each other.

It was after several of these – Sophie and Olivia put to bed sometime in between – that the adults officially welcomed the new year in with rousing cheers and kisses all around, some longer than others.

They didn't last much longer, and it was in the lounge room the following morning that Graham discovered they had all succumbed to slumber.

Swearing he had just shut his eyes, he groaned when he felt his eyelids being lifted by his daughters. Forcing himself awake, he found himself face to face with his two grinning, and very much awake, girls.

Looking around blearily, he discovered that the heavy weight on his chest was Amanda, and that his sister's head was resting on the lap of her new boyfriend, his hand buried in her curls as they both continued to sleep.

"Ssh," he gestured to his two offspring. Both nodded with wide grins as he gingerly extricated himself from his ... girlfriend? lover? fiancée? wife? (He thought perhaps he was getting ahead of himself.)

Ushering Sophie and Olivia past her aunt (and one day uncle?), they headed for the kitchen.

Cupping his fragrant (necessary) brew of coffee in his hands, he watched his daughters quietly chatting away animatedly at the kitchen bench.

Sensing company not long after, he turned with a smile when his sister entered the room. He nudged his head in the direction of the coffee and was greeted with a grunt as Iris did just that, before coming to stand beside him.

Both Simpkens stood cupping their coffee, relishing the quiet morning.

"I've never seen you so happy," said Graham softly after some time.

"Funny," said Iris. "I was about to say this is the happiest I've seen you in a long time."

He grinned. "I think you're more certain of yourself now."

She snorted. "And we both know you've never had that problem."

He laughed aloud. "True."

Olivia's head popped up. "What's funny?"

"Adult joke sweetheart," explained Iris easily.

"Okay."

* * *

They weren't joined by the other "adults" for another two hours, by which time the four Simpkens were outside building a snowman.

What they didn't know was that before joining them, Amanda and Miles stood watching them from the window.

"I can't give this up," said Amanda softly, her smile equally soft as she watched Graham sprint after Sophie.

"Then don't," said Miles, as if it was the most natural response. "I'm not going to."

She turned to him in surprise. "Are you...?"

"I'm moving to England," he said in a definite tone. "Girls like Iris are one in a million, and I'm not missing my chance."

She just gaped at him. "So you're going to move." She snapped her fingers. "Just like that."

"Call it love," he grinned affably.

She tried to process it. "And it's not like there's not other work on this side of the Atlantic," she mused.

"Imagine," Miles teased. "You can extend your empire." She hummed. "And besides," he prodded. "What's over there for you? Really?"

He left her to think as he headed for the coat rack. "I'm heading out." Opening the door, he shivered. "Going to miss the LA weather though!" he threw back at her.

Amanda took a moment to think, her eyes on the cosy scene before her. _Could she do this?_

When Graham looked at the window just moments later and smiled at her with that smile that made her go all gooey inside, she realised that she was already smiling back, her hand raised in greeting.

Her smile spread as Sophie and Olivia gestured for her to join them.

Dashing outside – rapidly tugging on a coat, boots and gloves – she was ill-prepared for the snowball that hit her chest.

Eyeing the far too innocent Graham, she ducked down, already gathering up snow in her palm. "Game on."

Twenty minutes later, she breathlessly flopped back onto the snow-covered ground. Graham flopped down beside her seconds later, and Olivia planted herself on his chest within moments. "Oof."

Sophie gleefully threw herself onto the ground beside her. "Look! Snow angels!"

Amanda laughed as she turned to face the seven year old. Waiting a moment, she moved her own arms and legs to add her own.

Sophie just looked at her in awe.

Laughing and blissfully happy, her eyes met Graham's. Holding their gaze, she grinned. Closing the gap, she pressed her lips to his.

She could definitely do this.

* * *

Olivia scrambled off her father and headed for her sister. "They're all kissing," she protested. "Daddy and Amanda." She pointed to the tree where another couple made out, oblivious to all around them. "Aunty Iris and Miles."

Sophie sat up with the air of an all knowing body. "That's cos they love each other," she said solemnly.

"Oh," concurred Olivia. "Are they going to get married?"

"Most likely."

Olivia pondered this. "I like Amanda. She could be our new mum."

Sophie nodded. "I think she'd do a good job."

Olivia gasped in excitement. "We could get cousins! Cos when Aunty Iris and Uncle Miles get married, they'll have babies!"

Sophie dropped her facade to join in her sister's excitement. "That would be so cool."

Meanwhile, the adults continued on, oblivious to the plans the children were making.

* * *

_Finito._**  
**


End file.
